


Cherry With Me And Her Hshs Feeling

by ColetteIsAPotato



Series: Vocaloid Oneshots [4]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love at First Sight, Tsundere Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetteIsAPotato/pseuds/ColetteIsAPotato
Summary: I turned my gaze at the bus again and the sight of a beautiful flower was seen. I was wondering why all the Cherry Blossom petals were dancing it must be because of her.Just the sight of her entranced me, I couldn't move from my spot. She was really pretty, her blonde hair in low twin tails and her cerulean blue coloured irises.She was a beautiful girl. I wonder what her name is. I caught sight of her but she didn't notice me. Oh, how I would be so glad if she did.
Relationships: Kagamine Len/Kagamine Rin
Series: Vocaloid Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773409
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Cherry With Me And Her Hshs Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Note: hshs describes excited/nervous breathing.

She's now gone. I should move on and change. I won't be me from the past no more. I won't ever cry again like that.

I got up and got ready for school. I wonder how my new school life will be like? I hope I'll be fine.

After getting ready I hurried to the bus stop to catch my ride to school. The Cherry Blossoms are blooming really lovely this year I wonder why?

I got on the bus and sat on a random seat. The petals of the Cherry Blossoms danced gracefully as they fell to the ground and soon the bus started moving. I wonder why they look so beautiful today.

When the bus arrived I hurriedly went out. Standing from my seat I quickly exited the bus. Even in school, the Cherry Blossoms looked just as lovely.

I turned my gaze at the bus again and the sight of a beautiful flower was seen. I was wondering why all the Cherry Blossom petals were dancing it must be because of her.

Just the sight of her entranced me, I couldn't move from my spot. She was really pretty, her blonde hair in low twin tails and her cerulean blue coloured irises.

She was a beautiful girl. I wonder what her name is. I caught sight of her but she didn't notice me. Oh, how I would be so glad if she did.

She got off the bus with her school bag in and I simply watched. The background of Cherry Blossom petals grazed her figure making it seem like she was a flower princess.

Walking up to her I said to her with a grin on my face, "Hello! You're so pretty! Please go out with me! I love you!"

Her eye twitched when I talked to her. She had a frown on her face. Did I do something wrong?

"Like hell, I'll believe that!" She told me. I had a clueless look on my face.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She frowned again rolling her eyes at me she walked past me. She must be a nice girl. I'm going to follow her.

I've decided, I like her so I'll get to know her.

"Why are you following me?!" She asked angrily walking at a faster pace.

I followed after her pace and smiled, "Because I like you."

"That's a horrible reason! We only met!"

"Then it's love and first sight!" I told her.

"No that's not real!" Soon enough she ran off. I lost track of where she went so I headed to my class instead. I can look for her later, I guess.

And there at the furthest part of the room, she sat by herself beside the open window with Cherry Blossom petals falling. I'm so lucky there was an empty seat next to her. Walking speedily towards that destination I walked there immediately.

"Hello! Looks like we have the same class and we sit next to each other." I informed her happily.

She faced me and she had horrible expression her face.

"Can you stop following me?" She told me.

"But this is also my class." 

"Can you not sit next to me?" She asked with brows furrowed.

"But I want to sit next to you!" I complained while pouting.

"Ugh!" She looked away and ignored me.

"What's your name?" She didn't answer.

"Hey, hey, hey. Hello! what's your name?" I asked again.

She ignored me again. I'll still find out even if she doesn't tell.

"Well, I'm Len Kagamine. Nice to meet you," I told her she ignored me again of course.

I'm sure both of us will be friends soon enough. I sigh this must be the first difficulties I will encounter since I like her.

Angering her must be the first one. I have to overcome this so that she will like me too. Gosh, girl's are so complex I can't always understand what they're thinking.

* * *

I found out her name was Rin Kagamine and we both had the same last name. Looks like we were destined to be together from the start.

It was lunch and everyone was headed to the cafeteria to eat. Hurrying to fix my things I follow her there like always.

She sat on her chair with a tray and I followed suit to it. I smiled as I sat beside her.

She looked at my direction and frowned. I took my secret weapon from my pocket.

"Hello! Here I know you like this." I said as I gave her the Orange.

Rin stared at it and soon a small pink dusted her cheeks. She took the Orange and muttered a small "thank you" then looked away.

Yes! Oh, a success she didn't make me leave my seat. I moved my tray closer hers. 

"Yay, Rin didn't throw the Orange away. That's why I love you." I cheered. Taking a spoon full of my, banana cake I continued to eat.

Her cheeks reddened and she didn't look at me.

Rin peeled the Orange and also started eating she didn't look at me but I was happy she accepted my gift.

I was smiling to myself proud at my achievement and soon I noticed, she secretly stole a glance at me.

Did she finally realize I like her? Moving closer I leaned in to look at her excitedly. More red dusted her cheeks until it was shaded darker.

She suddenly pushed me when I leaned in.

"Idiot! You're too close!" She exclaimed and took her half-eaten tray and left.

What did I do wrong I was only investigating. I sigh again. This must be one of the difficulties again. Well, I won't give up I'll make her fall for me!

Standing up I also followed her out with my tray.

* * *

Rin was just sitting there I didn't approach her. I'm changing tactics. I simply just stared at her. Oh, I didn't think even just looking at her would be fun.

I'm sure I like her. My heart skips a beat when our eyes meet, I love the touch of her hand, I like being near her.

I'm sure this is a sign that I like her. I hate seeing other guys near her, that means I'm jealous. I wouldn't be jealous if I didn't like her, right?

So I'm sure I really do like her. 

I want to get to know her better. I'm sure I can.

* * *

It's been a few months since we started school. Rin still ignores me but I always see her so it's fine.

"Hello, Rin!" I greeted her like usual and she ignored me like usual.

"The Cherry Blossoms look like their dancing right?" I asked happily following her inside the school.

"You really won't stop following me?" She asked irritated.

"Yeah!" I answered her cheerfully.

She groaned in annoyance and walked faster. I still followed her with a smile.

After school, I also walked her home. She said she didn't like me following her but I can't help myself but feel happy following her home.

"Why do you keep following me?" Rin asked in defeat as we both walked home.

"Because I love you!"

"The way you say it doesn't make me believe it." She informed.

"But I really do! Just the first sight of you I fell in love!" She frowned at my answer.

She ranted quietly to herself. I know she isn't happy that I follow her around but is it my fault I like her?

No, erase those thoughts you're going to be a crybaby if you blame yourself.

"Then again no one needs a reason to love if you love someone you just love that person you don't need a reason to love someone," I added quietly. As I continued to walk I didn't notice her stop.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

She had a small blush on her cheeks. Is she flustered? My heartbeat quickened at that thought.

"Is that so...." She muttered quietly.

"I guess I can't stop you from..." She trailed off as her cheeks reddened.

"...L-liking me" she added quietly.

"Yeah, you can't stop me from liking you so I'll make sure you fall for me" I grinned at her flustered face.

"S-shut up idiot!...I'm fine with being friends but I don't think I'll actually fall for you! I'm going home." She and entered her home hastily.

"Bye Rin see you tomorrow!" I exclaimed so she would hear.

"Oh, and I love you!" I added loudly.

"S-shut up pervert!" She screamed. I laughed a bit at her reaction.

I love her. I'm sure I really do. Now we're friends. Note the achievement.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave me some comments!


End file.
